totaldramadangerfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador Discussão:Cavi74
Bem-vindo(a)! Olá Cavi74 -- é óptimo poder contar com a Wiki TotalDramaDanger na comunidade Wikia! Agora tem um site completo na internet para preencher com informação, imagens e vídeos sobre o seu assunto preferido. Mas, para já, ele só contém páginas vazias... É assustador, não é? Aqui vão algumas sugestões para começar: * Apresente o tema na página inicial. Esta é a sua oportunidade de explicar aos visitantes tudo sobre o tema da wiki. Escreva tudo o que quiser! A sua descrição pode conter links para todas as páginas importantes do site. * Crie algumas páginas novas -- só uma frase ou duas já serão um bom começo. Não se deixe bloquear pela página vazia! Uma wiki vive da adição e alteração de coisas ao longo do tempo. Também pode adicionar imagens e vídeos, para preencher a página e torná-la mais interessante. Depois é só continuar! As pessoas gostam de visitar wikis com muito conteúdo para ler e ver, por isso continue a adicionar coisas e vai atrair leitores e editores. Há muito a fazer, mas não se preocupe -- hoje é só o seu primeiro dia e ainda tem muito tempo. Todas as wikis começam da mesma forma -- um pouco de cada vez, começando pelas primeiras páginas, até se tornarem num site enorme e muito visitado. Se tiver alguma questão, pode contactar-nos por correio electrónico usando o . Divirta-se! -- Sannse Talk Page Maryvette ;P My mother was on internet and tought this clothes and then bought them, and i was thinking about if you coiuld put this clothes on Maryvette Please ? and For season two i will join as Ada, Johan and Maryvette :) Bye Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 08h54min de 5 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC)thumb|left|164px|The clothes, without the bag . Also, have you been able to do my wallpaper request? Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 10h45min de 5 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) Hi, Cavi! Are you going to make another season? Like a season 2? If so, can I join? With Nate and Ally? Also, if you need Hellenic the pages just ask! --Lulucas777 20h16min de 9 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) Cavi, can you do a picture where Monique has a crush on Lion, and Daniel gets jealous? PLEASE!!!!! G₩₠nn¥₪'''¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 13h25min de 10 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) If You Can Make Me The Charcter With The Bandanna Can u make it out of the Charter You made TDFANFRENCH but Low Type shose That Dont Show The Top Skinny Part And a adittion tape User:HF650 Cavi, please do my request with Monique admiring Lion! please!!!!! I beg you!!!! G₩₠nn¥₪'¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 09h01min de 12 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) Request Please! Cavi can you do my Two request (On tdfanficwikia and maryvette's request) Today please ? i will go on Brazil in two days so i hope saw the request before i go on hollidays It will be too longer for me to can't saw this ! Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 16h46min de 10 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) hay cavi you shod add a chat to this wiki I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 16h54min de 12 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) cavi can you please make a pose of Milly sitingthumb|169px im a Rihanna fan 16h02min de 23 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) Hello Cavi i am back of my hollidays and i saw the cast of the second season, they are coll but I hope I will be on Season 3 ! This Season we will don't have my Favorite couple Together (Poor Alice) and IF You make a season 3 i want to audition with Alice, Johan and Maryvette ! PS: I will send to you a picture of the Beac :) ! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER']] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 19h31min de 28 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) Hi cavi can you make me this Men into a character please ! He is Called Beau .Les bienfaits du sperme | Actualité au Cameroun | Actualité en Afrique For his chlothe can you please dressed him like Lightning but in the T-shirt can you make a v-neck so we can see his cheest ! Thank you if you do it :) KatieSaltTD 11h19min de 30 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) Hey, so can you promote me to an Admin coz I think I deserve to be one, and I am running all the stuff and Improving the pages on this wiki, thanks, Here comes Teddy! 14h36min de 30 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) pose and wallpaper Hello cavi74, could you please put 2 of my character James and James wallpaper please. when you're done send me pictures on my talk page. Chloenew22 Hi cavican you do my character request PLEASE ! i wanna use this character for your season 3 ! KatieSaltTD 15h27min de 1 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Hello again i was here to ask you if you can make two picture of alex in Total drama danger please ! One in the episode who he is eliminated and one in the last episode he his on the team Monique with Cassie ! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 15h30min de 1 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Hi, Cavi. Can you make a full body picture of Shawn? I need it to make his page. Thanks. Crash into the sun! Like a boss! Now I'm dead! Like a boss! 13h22min de 2 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) I have already asked Toad He said yes ! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 15h20min de 2 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Can you make Caroline and Vitoria without Background i am going to make them page ! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 15h21min de 2 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Yup. It's fine with me. :P Crash into the sun! Like a boss! Now I'm dead! Like a boss! 15h22min de 2 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Cavi you should make a picture Erick and Alice Kissing in bathink suit on the Boney island and Alex who get disgusted ! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 14h11min de 3 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Hi Cavi ! When will be 1st episode ? ;-]Przemek9514 14h37min de 4 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Cavi can you make some picture of total drama danger with alex in please because he hasn't got one and for Ruan too ! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 16h38min de 4 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Sorry if i wasn't here last time on the chat ! I was at school but you can talk to me now! I am on ! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 16h46min de 6 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) wont to chat on total drana fanfiction I need to talk to you it is inportint I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 20h43min de 6 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) wont to chat on total drama fanfition wiki I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 22h16min de 6 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Friends Hello cavi74 I want to be her best friend, I esteem you much <3 Chloenew22 I am on the chat if you wanna talk to me! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 15h40min de 7 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) do you wont to chat on total drama fanfition wiki please please I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 21h28min de 7 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Go on the chat i am here if you want ! No jarrod is a liar he said that he knows some thing and then he said to me what he knows ! i have tell him nothing ! cavi wont to chat with me on total drama fanfiction wiki it's inportnt please I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 00h45min de 9 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Here is the song of Alice (It's a Lily allen song ) I will make one by myself for Johan ! I will for Alice too but i Tought this song was perfect for Alice, Here: I want to be rich and I want lots of money I don’t care about clever I don’t care about funny I want loads of clothes and fuck loads of diamonds I heard people die while they are trying to find them And I’ll take my clothes off and it will be shameless Cause everyone knows that’s how you get famous I’ll look at the sun and I’ll look in the mirror I’m on the right track yeah I’m on to a winner I don’t know what’s right and what’s real anymore I don’t know how I’m meant to feel anymore When do you think it will all become clear? ‘Cause I’m being taken over by the fear Life’s about film stars and less about mothers It’s all about fast cars and cussing each other But it doesn’t matter cause I’m packing plastic and that’s what makes my life so fucking fantastic And I am a weapon of massive consumption And its not my fault it’s how I’m programmed to function I’ll look at the sun and I’ll look in the mirror I’m on the right track yeah we're on to a winner I don’t know what’s right and what’s real anymore I don’t know how I’m meant to feel anymore When do you think it will all become clear? ‘Cause I’m being taken over by the fear [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] ''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!''' 17h12min de 9 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC)